1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic imaging apparatus having an imaging means and a reproduced signal processing means therein, and capable of switching a photography mode and reproduction mode so as to operate the imaging means or reproduced signal processing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic still camera having an imaging unit and image reproduction unit therein and capable of switching a photography mode and reproduction mode so as to operate the imaging unit or image reproduction unit, a mode selection switch for switching the modes is formed independently.
A user handles the mode selection switch to select the photography mode or reproduction mode, and thus designates whether an image to be displayed on an LCD monitor or the like is displayed as an image to be seen through a viewfinder or an image represented by image data stored internally is displayed.
However, in the conventional electronic still camera, the mode selection switch cannot be used in a natural manner in the course of handling the camera for photography or reproduction. A user is requested to handle the switch so as to express his/her intention of carrying out reproduction or photography. From this viewpoint, the camera is not user-friendly.